


Haunted Spirits

by LadyCera



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark Jack, Fluff and Angst, Frostcup - Freeform, Ghosts, Halloween, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Hijack, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCera/pseuds/LadyCera
Summary: When Jack suggests the two check out a haunted house in the area Hiccup is skeptical, these kinds of things never turn out to be true. Hiccup tags along anyways, after all whats the worst that could happen?





	Haunted Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nagi's Dark Jack pictures on tumblr:
> 
> http://nagi-77.tumblr.com/post/138349896927/darkjack-doodles
> 
> I know I am not the greatest at posting updates *sweatdrop* but this ones second chapter is already almost done and will be posted very soon.
> 
> Also, the word count is a complete accident, which I am thoroughly pleased with.

It shouldn’t have surprised him when a snowball hit the back of his head. Hiccup shook his head and turned with a scoff. “Seriously, give a guy a little warning…” He trailed off as he realized it had not been thrown by a certain Winter Spirit. His best friend Astrid came running up beside him.

“What would be the fun in that?” she questioned. “Snowball fights aren’t generally started with permission.”

“True,” he admitted, as they turned and began the trek back from school.

“I never got the chance to ask how your trip went,” she commented, referring to the trip to Norway his family had taken for thanksgiving. Usually they saved that trip for summer holidays or Christmas, but some of the family members from Norway were planning a vacation for Christmas this year, so the trip had been moved up. On the up side the trip had gotten him extra days off from school. “Anything interesting happen? How was your visit with that guy you like?” She asked teasingly.

“My visit with Jack was _fine_ , and he’s my boyfriend, not ‘that guy I like,’” He corrected. He looked around briefly. It was a bit surprising that Jack hadn’t shown up yet. He had met Hiccup in Norway and visited with him during the trip, but usually he stayed in the area otherwise. Unless he was busy spreading winter somewhere. 

“Fine, fine,” she said as she pulled an apple out of her bag and took a bite out of it. “Gotta be honest with you Hic. I’m glad you like this guy, but I don’t hold much hope for you maintain a relationship with someone who lives on the other side of the world. how did you meet him anyways?”

“He lives on the same street as my uncle. We actually met last year while I was visiting. There was this massive snowball fight when we met. I swear half their town must have shown up for it, and afterwards we just started hanging out.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. He had met Jack while in Norway. He didn’t like lying to his friend. But it was as close to the truth as he could get.

He had met Jack while visiting his relatives, and there had been a snowball fight, which he later learned Jack had started. The fight had been going full tilt before he had even joined, and right from the start the white haired boy had really stood out to him. Jumping and running around at a pace that seemed impossible. His movements were so graceful and fluid, it was mesmerizing. It almost made Hiccup feel jealous, he had always been so clumsy. The other boy was laughing and chucking snow balls and seemed to be having a blast. But after about a few minutes Hiccup noticed something that made his smile fade. 

Everyone else seemed to be ignoring the other boy. No one was talking with him, or laughing when he made sarcastic comments or jokes, or interacting with him at all. He wasn’t even sure if anyone had thrown any snowballs at the other boy. Hiccup wondered what the other’s history in the town was. Was it who he was, or something he had done that had caused the others to shun him? Hiccup scowled. He crouched down and grabbed a couple fists full of snow and started packing it into a ball. He knew all too well how it felt to be completely excluded and he would have no hand in enabling that. If the other boy wanted to take part in the snowball fight, Hiccup would make sure it was an eventful one for him. 

Hiccup stood back up, scanned the crowd for the other boy, then took aim and lobbed his projectile at the enthusiastic teen. The snowball hit the white haired boy in the side of the face, and the other teen froze. He looked around trying to determine where the snowball had come from when his eyes landed on Hiccup, who was still looking straight back at him. Hiccup grinned back and bent over, scooping up a bit more snow and packing it into a ball. The other just kept staring at him, an expression of complete shock and maybe the slightest start to a smile on his face. He frowned slightly and looked over his shoulder, as if still expecting Hiccup to be looking at someone else. Was this really such an unusual turn of events for the other teen? As the white haired boy turned back in his direction Hiccup tossed his snowball up slightly and caught it again, trying to give a clear indication that the other should grab a snowball and defend himself.

Then things took an unexpected turn for the young Viking descendant. The white haired boy took one step forward before his feet left the ground and he began to hover towards him. Hiccup’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened moments before a random snowball from somewhere to his right hit him square in the face. In his shocked state he was left off balance, slipped on ice he hadn’t known he was standing on and fell backwards, hitting his head on the sidewalk.

He couldn’t be certain, but Hiccup was pretty sure he never lost consciousness. When his vision cleared there were several people looking down at him. A moment later someone was asking if he was alright, and another person was pulling him upright. Someone was brushing snow off his back, and asking if he needed first aid. He felt disoriented and overwhelmed by all the people crowding around him. Hiccup looked around, trying to find the white haired… Person? Ghost? The first person that had inquired about his wellbeing seemed to notice his odd behavior, and asked again if he was ok. He wasn’t sure what to say, he looked around but couldn’t find the other boy. Had he imagined the whole thing? After assuring everyone that he was alright the snowball fight continued, although he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. Maybe he had finally lost it.

After the snowball fight ended Hiccup was walking back to his uncle’s when a strong wind came up behind him and blew his hat right off of his head. He sighed in exasperation and bent to pick it up. As he stood back up a voice behind him ask, “Can you really see me?”

Hiccup almost jumped clear into the street, but slipped on the ice again and suddenly found himself slumped against the white haired boy’s chest. As Hiccup’s cheeks did their best impression of a tomato, the boy laughed, and told him that he should invest in better shoes. and that was how he had met Jack frost.

“Honestly it sounds more like puppy love from what you’ve told me. You said you two hadn’t even held hands.” She said.

“Well,” He said as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly, “We might have kissed.”

She broke out into a grin, “He kissed you?”

Hiccup bit his bottom lip. “Actually I kissed him.”

She laughed lightly. “That, uhh, seems a little…”

“Unlike me?” He supplied, and then nodded with a nervous chuckle. “Yea. It was… a little terrifying. But,” He moved a bit ahead of her, trying to minimize eye contact. And just let his thoughts fall from his mouth unfiltered before embarrassment could stop him. “I could tell that he wanted to kiss me. Almost had actually, but then he seemed to hesitate. So… in a very uncharacteristic move for me… I just closed the space between us and…” He trailed off before turning back to Astrid.

Who had a massive smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes, “Stop looking at me like that,” he demanded.

She took a few quick strides to close the distance between them and shoved his shoulder lightly. “You’re adorable,” she said.

“No I’m…“

She snickered while shaking her head, but eventually he laughed as well. Astrid glanced down at her watch and muttered a swear under her breath. “Dammit I’ve got to get going,” she said running up ahead of him before looking over her shoulder again. “You ARE going to tell me more about this when I see you next.”

He threw her a mock salute, “yes, ma’am.”

She rolled her eyes before running off to her house. Hiccup smiled as she left then looked around, not entirely convinced a certain snow spirit wasn’t in the area.

His suspicions were answered a moment later when a chilled wind kicked up snow around him. A snowy mist of the white dust blew past and into his face. A moment later he was being tackled into the snow bank beside the sidewalk. He raised his head out of the cold powder while wrenching his arms out from underneath him. He chuckled slightly, wiping his face off. “Having a good day, are we?” He asked glancing over his shoulder.

Jack folded his arms across Hiccup’s shoulders and placed his chin on top of them. “Usually,” he replied with his trademark grin.

Hiccup pushed himself up and leaned his weight along his forearms. “You gonna get off of me?” 

Jack’s grin turned to a smirk. “Nah,” he said rolling over and sprawling across Hiccup’s back, “You’re comfy.”

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the winter spirit. Jack looked over his shoulder and down at Hiccup with a smirk. His grin quickly faded as Hiccup flung his arm back and over Jack’s chest and rolled them both over until Jack faceplanted into the snow. Laughing through the face full of snow, Jack quickly wiggled his way out from under the teen. He grabbed a handful of snow to form into a snowball. Hiccup choose that moment to tackle him again and Jack’s hands instinctively reached out to try and stop him. The snow in Jack’s hand connected with Hiccup’s face at the same moment his magic flowed into the snowball. The excess power literally exploded in a blast of snow in Hiccup’s face. Hiccup’s face scrunched up at shock from the cold. Jack’s expression of concerned warped into an amused one. He failed to hide the start of a laugh at the sight of Hiccup’s hair literally frozen standing on it’s ends.

Hiccup blinked through the snowy powder sticking to his face and looked down incredulously at Jack killing himself laughing. “Really?” he asked sarcastically.

Jack opened eyes that were watering from his laughter. He tried to suppress it, but once he caught sight of Hiccup again there was no stopping the giggle-fest. 

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Jack’s continued laughter, before scooping up a handful of snow and dumping it on Jack’s face. Jack let out a startled shout before twisting and sweeping up more snow himself and flinging it in Hiccup’s face. And the battle was on again as the two tackled each other and tried to fling the biggest handful into the other’s face.

A few minutes and one wrestling matched later the two collapsed in a snow covered laughing pile. “You know,” Jack commented while attempting to catch his breath, “anyone who looked out their window just then would have seen a 16 year old high school student rolling around in the snow like some overgrown puppy.”

Hiccup chuckled between pants for breath, “and anyone who knows me wouldn’t even have questioned it.”

Jack chuckled in response and pushed himself off the ground. “Up for a little adventure?” He asked offering Hiccup a hand up.

Hiccup took Jack’s hand and let Jack pull him upright. “What kind of adventure?”

Jack brushed snow off of his clothes. “Well,” Jack said as they started moving down the street, “I overheard some kids talking earlier. They mentioned an abandoned house in town that everyone thinks is haunted.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Really,” he asked sarcastically. “I can think of several that people think are haunted.”

“Why didn’t you ever mention them to me?” 

“Because it’s stupid,” Hiccup said. “In most cases, it’s just a house that looks odd, is really old, or someone just wanted to make something up.”

“What if one of them really is?” the winter spirit question.

“That’s… highly unlikely,” Hiccup trailed off as he realized his odds of dissuading Jack were very slim. As they started walking Hiccup couldn’t help but wonder. “What’s the difference anyways?” He asked.

Jack gave him a questioning look.

“Between a Spirit and… a ghost that haunts a house?”

Jack thought about it a moment. “Spirits… we’re usually given our responsibilities and positions by someone. In most cases we represent something. Some Spirits died in a past life, like me, and were brought back... Ghosts are usually people that have died and for whatever reason never moved on.”

“Have you ever met one?” Hiccup asked.

“A ghost?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow and quickly shook his head. “No. But I’ve heard other Spirits talk about meeting them. There are some interesting stories.”

“Should we be concerned?” Hiccup didn’t actually believe they would find anything at this ‘haunted house’ but the idea of it was kind of fun.

“Nah,” Jack said. “From what I’ve heard they’re usually just grumpy.” The Winter Spirit laughed again and started forward with a bit more of a spring in his step. “Come on. We should hurry, it’s going to start getting dark soon.”

Hiccup turned and followed. “Honestly, the whole thing seemed rather ridiculous.”

Jack turned back and grinned at Hiccup, who was almost pouting. “Come on. We’ll have fun, I promise.” His grinned widened. “Besides an expression like that isn’t going to change my mind. It just makes you look _adorable_ ,” he said adding emphasis on the last word.

Hiccup’s eyebrows dipped into a frown at the choice of wording. “What?” He asked.

“Hmm?” Jack questioned walking backwards in front of Hiccup.

The teen took a couple steps to keep up with the Spirit. “Jack, did you just... Did you listen in on my conversation with Astrid.”

“What!?” Jack exclaimed feigning shock and placing a hand over his chest. “How could you even suggest such a thing?” If his act hadn’t been weak before, it fell apart when he couldn’t stop grinning.

“Oh, come on…”

Jack’s face wrinkled up even more as he turned and started down the sidewalk again.

“Jack!” Hiccup ran to catch up with him.


End file.
